


when the vice president asks

by psychiatrist_returning



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Abortion mention, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Love, Romace, fight, married, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychiatrist_returning/pseuds/psychiatrist_returning
Summary: you and sam are in a fight and josh has to insert himself.
Relationships: Sam Seaborn/Reader
Kudos: 4





	when the vice president asks

“Y/N, why are you here so early?” 

You sat down at your desk, sharply, not looking up at Josh, “Just had some extra work.” you pulled your mouth into a tight smile, something clearly wrong. 

“Well, where’s Sam? I have something to-”

“He’s not here, yet.” Josh looked quizzically at you.

“You two live together?” 

“I’m well aware of that.”

His shoulders slumped, “Did you kill him? ‘Cause I would totally understand.” 

Rubbing your eyes you looked up at him, “No, we just had a little fight last night.” 

Donna walked into your office, “More than little, you slept at my house,” you made a strangled sound, as the smile fell from her face, “Sorry.” she placed the coffee on your desk and left. Josh’s mouth agape. 

“Slept at Donna’s?! That’s not a ‘little’ fight.” he pulled the chair back, that was in front of your desk, and sat down.

“Wow, insert yourself into my life won’t you.” you remarked dryly. 

“I will, thank you.” you scowled at him, his goofy smirk on display. 

You rolled your eyes knowing that there was no way of keeping Josh away from this, “What do you wanna know, you busy body?” 

“Jeez,” he resounded in a fake, hurt tone, “Well, what happened?” 

Rolling your eyes you began, “Remember the abortion bill we just passed?” 

“Of course, you headed it.” 

“Yeah,” you sighed, “Sam went behind my back and tried to bury it, so it wouldn’t pass, so it could allow the agriculture bill to come in.” 

“Huh, I thought you cheated on him or something.” 

Furrowing your brow for a second you looked Josh dead in the eye, “Get out. Get out of my office.” 

He scrambled up from his chair, “I’m sorry!”

His boyish grin only got bigger as you stood up and continued repeating, “Out. Get out.”

“I’m sorry!” you shut the door in his face, pressing your back against the door, taking a deep breath. Your desk was piled with work you had to do, that you hadn’t been able to do working on the bill. You had worked on it for months. The fact that Sam had the guts to try and bury the bill is amazing. He knows how much it meant to you, you two had spent sleepless nights together in the office trying to make this work. Him editing your writing, perks of being married to a speechwriter, and you were tirelessly trying to compromise with conservative politicians. 

Leo had told you what Sam was trying to do yesterday, in front of everyone. You were humiliated and upset with Sam. Though, you could tell that Leo knew he did something wrong the moment that your face fell, realizing what he meant. And Sam tried to patch it up he really did! But you were too upset, and understandably. 

A small knock sounded in your office, “Come in!” you yelled, not knowing who it was. 

Josh walked in with a timid and sad looking Sam behind him, “Hi.” Josh muttered, he kicked Sam in the knee to get him to say something. Sam just looked away. 

“Hello, Josh.” 

He dropped his shoulders, “Come on! You two aren’t even going to acknowledge each other?” 

“I will when he apologizes.” you crossed your arms like a petulant child and looked at Josh. 

“Come on, man. You technically did try to bury the bill.” Josh looked afraid of Sam’s response. 

“Now you’re on her side?” he scoffed, “Ridiculous.” 

“You know what, I’ll be the adult here.” you spoke up, looking at Sam. 

“I’m older than both of you?” Josh spoke to deaf ears, as you and Sam both ignored him. 

“Sam, you know how hard I worked on the bill, why? Why would you do that to me? I mean, abortion rights are arguably more important than agriculture!” 

Sam took a deep breath before speaking, “Hoynes asked me to do this, and trust me, I didn’t want to go behind your back, but it’s the Vice president.” he chuckled, as you stood and walked over to him. “I’m really sorry.” 

“I’m sorry, too.” you wrapped your arms around him and pulled him into a hug. “I love you.” you whispered to him. 

Josh, who was forgotten in the room, “I can’t believe that two people younger than me have a healthier relationship, than I’ll ever have.”


End file.
